


Tempo (Idol AU)

by Artist_Kun



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Has a Crush on Luz, F/F, Gay little Amity, Idol AU, Lumity, Slow Burn, Willow having the only braincell of the group, bosch and willow are already dating here, boschlow, ed and em being good siblings by teasing their little sister, vinera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Kun/pseuds/Artist_Kun
Summary: Eda told Amity that her group couldn't debut because she was lacking members, she was devastated. Until her boss pointed out that the band "Tempo" was lacking members now and she gave the remaining members an opportunity to audition for Amity's band. Hopefully, Amity would contain her excitement because her idol crush is going to audition for her band.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda
Comments: 32
Kudos: 218





	1. Miracles Happened

"You can't debut just yet."

"BUT WE'RE READY TO BE SEEN BY EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE WORLD! WE GOT THE SKILLS AND POTENTIAL TO DEBUT EARLY!"

Amity Blight couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. Edalyn Clawthorne, the boss of the company called "Owl Hit", was telling her that their group couldn't debut just yet. Amity had been telling her over and over again that they're all set to debut.

"Look, kid. You all have the potential to debut, I won't lie. But two things are missing in Owl Club."

"And what may be those missing things?"

"One, you don't have the main dancer."

"Augustus is our main dancer!"

"I mean like it would make the crowd go wild. Don't get me wrong, kid's got the skills but what I'm saying is that I want someone that has a strong presence in the stage." Amity thought for a moment and Eda had a point. Gus may have the skills but they needed a main dancer that could make the crowd go nuts.

"And two, you need a Center."

"But my sister's the Center of the group."

"Emira's category are Visual, Sub Vocalist, Lead Dancer, and Main Rapper."

"Ma'am, you're ignoring the fact that we picked her to be the Center of the group."

"I'm not ignoring it. I'm just saying that she doesn't have the aura to be the Center. I want someone that has the potential of making the group feel strong and the crowd will remember the band Owl Club." Eda said with full confidence, which still made Amity very upset.

"Owl Lady, I'm the leader of the group. Don't I have a say in this? I've been training for this since I was 11 and my group agreed that we'll be 5 members. I don't get why you're so desperate on making our debut with 7 members." Amity protested and Eda frowned.

"Amity, like I said, your group is lacking 2 things. Another main dancer and one Center of the group. Gus and Emira are okay I admit, but they just don't have the flair of those roles." As much as Amity wanted to protest again, her boss had a point. She sighed and finally had lost hope in debating. Eda notices this and sighed.

"Bring in the others, I'm going to discuss my secret project that will soon air in T.V around the world and today will be the perfect opportunity for this company to be well known," Eda said as she stood up from her seat to call her staff.

"Se-Secret project?"

"It's called Tempo Project."

"Tempo Project? You mean-"

"My sister's idol group is now lacking members. I don't know how that happened but I rather not know about it. My sister and I made an arrangement that the remaining members of Tempo are going to audition for your group."

Amity cannot believe it. One of the members in Tempo was her crush and it was the group's main vocalist, Alpha. She had been looking up to her. She fell in love with Alpha since she saw her on live television about her struggles of being a trainee. 

"C-Can I know the two people from that group who are going to be in the audition?" She shyly asked and Eda could pick up the sign.

"Alpha and Zero." Now this made Amity squeal in joy. She was so excited to meet Alpha, who was the remaining member of Tempo alongside Zero. Now, she was looking forward to being in the same group as Alpha!

"You seem excited."

"Of course I'm excited! I've been wanting to work alongside Alpha when once we debut! But why did you reach out to them? I thought you hated Ms. Lilith because of... you know?"

"I allowed her to audition because she misses being in a group with Zero, so I gave her a spot. I won't be the one in charge of the audition, you and the rest of the group are going to handle the auditions."

"Yes, ma'am!" Amity saluted but frowns a little when she saw Eda began to look serious.

"Even though your gonna handle the audition, I get to be the one deciding on who will be the selected few to be in your group. I can tell that if I gave you the authority, you would immediately pick Alpha and Zero." Amity's face turned red and looked down in the crowd. Her boss was right about that, she would immediately pick Alpha and Zero. 

"Now, bring in the others so we can discuss this. My sister will be there any minute now." Eda said and Amity raised her hand a bit to ask a question. 

"No, they're not going to be in the meeting. They're gonna start being trainees again, like the old days. Any more questions?" Amity thought for a moment before she shakes her head a bit. 

With that, Amity left her seat and Eda's office. She saw her members, sitting on the bench of the company. They look really worried and anxious at the same time. They perked up when Amity was walking towards her. 

"Did Owl Lady finally come to her sense and let us debut?" Gus asked and Amity began to squeal in excitement while jumping. This was the first time they had seen Amity so happy, well... except when The Good Witch Azura book series would be on sale. 

"Sis, I'm really happy to see you like this but what's up? I thought you'll actually come back looking like a tomato." Emira said and her twin brother, Edric, nods in agreement. 

"Owl Lady wanted us to meet her inside for a meeting with her sister." 

"You mean from Lilith Clawthorne from EB Entertainment?" 

"Yep."

"Aren't they um... not in good terms for 26 years?" Willow asked.

"I'm aware of that but Eda told me what the meeting is all about and it's best for us to meet her now. Her sister will be here any minute so we don't wanna be late." The members followed their leader to their boss's office to start the meeting.

* * *

"I'm home!" 

Eda shouted as she takes off her shoes and wears her bunny slippers. The house was really quiet and she expected this. It was 1 am so everyone's asleep. She entered the living room and saw her wife, Camilia Noceda, sleeping on the couch with King on her side. 

"Cami..." Eda whispered and dropped her bag before walking towards the couch. She gently cupped her wife's cheek and she softly smiled and she watched Camilia lean towards her touch. 

She didn't want to disturb her slumber so she carefully scoops her up. She was now carrying her wife, like that time on their wedding day. Camilia stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

 _"El cariño?"_ Camilia cooed and Eda couldn't help but press her forehead against her wife. 

"I'm home, Cami. I'm here now." Both of them smiled and enjoyed each other's warmth for a while because they both miss each other since they don't see much very often on weekdays. Eda carefully walked upstairs to take her wife to their bedroom. 

She opened the door and entered before closing the door behind her. She placed Camilia in bed and laid down beside her. They wrapped their arms around each other and stared at each other lovingly. 

"I keep telling you to sleep without me when I don't come home by ten." 

" _Lo sé pero_ I want to spend some time with you after a long shift from the hospital." 

"I'm sorry that I came home late today. There's a lot of preparations to make in my project and I'm a bit nervous that people might judge the kids." Eda said in a sad tone and she felt her wife's hand cupped her face.

"I'm sure that everyone will love the kids and I'm glad that you gave our daughter a chance to be in a band again." 

"Of course! I didn't like seeing her mope around the house and she looked really happy when I told her that she can audition again in my company." Eda softly smiled and she had received a peck on the cheek from Camilia. 

"You'll be successful, Eda. I can feel it." God, Eda really... REALLY LOVE THIS WOMAN TO DEATH!   
"Thanks, Cami." They shared a short kiss before Eda got up and Camilia already missed her touch.

"I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll join you." She turns around and she couldn't help but blush like a high school girl when her wife had already begun to sleep. Camilia was the prettiest woman in the whole world and Eda was lucky to be her wife. 

"I love you so much, Cami." Eda cooed before leaving the bedroom. 

She looked at her left to see that her step daughter's bedroom light was still on. Eda decided to make a quick visit to her room. She knocked on the door and entered to see that her daughter was practicing for the auditions. 

"Luz? I get that your excited to be in a group again but please try to think about your sleep schedule as well." Eda said as she closes the door behind her. 

"I'm sorry, mom, but I want to make a good first impression and I want my entry to be perfect." 

"Kid, you already have the skills to pay the bills. Trust me when I say that the kids would like you. Anyways, why are you nervous about it? You did auditions for Tempo before." 

"I know but I didn't make a good first impression. They picked me last and I was really relieved that I still made it in the group." Luz said and began to feel a little bit upset at that particular memory of that day.

"Well, the kids in my company... they'll like you, Luz. Especially the leader and she was really hype to work with you." 

"Your gonna judge right?"

"No. I let them be the one judging but I'll be the one deciding." Luz nods in understanding and hugs Eda.

"I just hope I pass." Eda smiled and hugs her daughter back.

"I know you will." 

"Thanks, mom."

"No problem. Now, go to sleep, Alpha. You have a big day ahead of you."


	2. Roles!

I'm really happy that y'all are giving this fic a chance! I'm a kpop fan for a year and my Idol AU has been on my mind since May and this wasn't the original concept of it. It took me a while to fix it and here it is!

So this is not a chapter. I'm gonna give y'all info about Amity's group and their roles! 

Name: Amity Blight

Stage name: Amy

Age: 16

Roles: Leader, Lead Dancer, Main vocalist.

Info: She's been training to be an idol since she was 11. Her biggest inspiration is Alpha from "Tempo". She can relate more to Alpha and she likes how her idol crush was so passionate about wanting to be an idol and ever since then, she dedicated her life to be like Alpha.

* * *

Name: Emira Blight

Stage Name: Em

Age: 18

Roles: Visual, Sub Vocalist, Lead Dancer, and Main Rapper.

Info: When she was young, her mom made her take vocal lessons in hopes to become a singer. Her biggest inspiration to become an idol is Viney from "Tempo". She secretly took dancing lessons and hopefully one day she could impress Viney.

* * *

Name: Edric Blight

Stage name: Ed

Age: 18

Roles: Lead Dancer, Lead Rapper.

Info: Along with his twin sister, his mom made him take vocal lessons. He soon realizes that his sister was taking dancing lessons in secret and as her twin, he also wanted to join. He wanted to be an idol alongside Emira.

* * *

Name: Willow Park 

Stage Name: Willow

Age: 16

Roles: Sub Vocalist, Lead Dancer.

Info: She and Amity were childhood friends. She wasn't exactly planning on being an idol but she decided to become one when Amity told her that she was gonna audition. She is currently in a relationship with someone from "Tempo"

* * *

Name: Augustus Porter

Stage name: Gus

Age: 14

Roles: Maknae (youngest), Main dancer, Sub Rapper

Info: He came from a family line of dancers. Eda spotted him in the shadiest part of town and learned that he was crowned "king of the street dancing. She gave him the opportunity of becoming an idol and he didn't hesitate to accept her offer.


	3. Auditions Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of Auditions!

"Wh-Whoa..."

"I can say the same thing, kid."

"That's..."

The Noceda-Clawthorne family wasn't expecting this. They arrived at Eda's company and hoping that they would help her with the project. The moment the three of them left the car, they saw that a lot of people wanted to audition for Owl Hit.

"That's a lot of people." Camilia finally said it and held her wife's hand.

"I didn't even think these kids would even care about the commercial that I made for the auditions."

" _Perdóneme, mi amor_ but I would watch your commercials!" Eda began to blush and had a dopey smile on her face and Luz fake gagged from the flirting that her moms were doing right now. 

"That's so sweet of you to say, Cami." She kissed her wife on the cheek and the two of them blushed like high school girls.

" _Mija_ , wear your mask and pull up your hood. We don't wanna start a riot in this time of day" Luz nods her head and followed her mom's request. There's a lot of chances that these people might know her because she's a former member of Tempo.

"Don't worry, honey, I got this." Eda whistled and a lot of bodyguards appeared. They immediately got to their side to protect them. "My sister gave me half of her bodyguards a long time ago and I'm putting them into good use. Let's get inside and Luz stays here. I don't want these brats to feel jealous or bully you for being lucky to audition first." 

"I understand. See you inside." Luz said before giving her moms a hug and kisses on their cheek.

Eda started to walk hand in hand with her wife while her bodyguards were staying close to them. Luz was still overwhelmed by the kids that wanted to audition for her step mom's company and she was happy. 

Her phone vibrated and she looks at it to see her friend calling her. She answers it and puts it close to her ear.

"Hello, Luz Noceda speaking." 

"You don't have to be formal with me, Alpha. We're best friends!"

"I'm just messing with you, Zero! Anyways, I'm already outside Eda's building, where are you?"

"Sorry, I got distracted and I lost track of time so I'm doing the best I can to make sure I get a spot." 

"Looking at your girlfriend's Penstagram page again?" 

"Shut it, Noceda!"

Luz began to giggle and she failed to notice the girl beside her was looking at her and noticing that the voice from the stranger sounded oddly familiar.

"Welp, gotta go. The traffic lights just change. Bye!"

"Bye!"

With that, Luz hangs up and decided to pull out her AirPods so she could listen to music. She checks the time to see it was 7:34 am and the company would open at exactly 8 so she got time to kill. She would quietly sing along to the song she was listening to so she could practice. 

"Excuse me." Luz quickly took off her AirPods and looks at the girl. 

She had blond with pink streak hair, same skin color as her but a bit lighter, she was wearing something simple. It was someone from her school and this made her froze in fear. This girl was Zoey Williams, the most popular girl in her school. 

"Luz, is that you?" Zoey asking with a small smile on her face. She also had a little blush on her face. 

"Zo-Zoey! Hey! Wassup! You're here! HAHAHAHA!" Luz wanted to physically slap herself for being nervous around the popular girl. Well, she didn't have a crush on her, it's just that this is the first time Zoey had noticed her and it was freaking her out.

"I'm here to audition. My friends made fun of me for wanting to be an idol so I ditched them. I don't care what anyone thinks." Zoey said and Luz took notice of her being a bit upset.

"Well, I bet your friends are just jealous that you'll be famous before them," Luz said and Zoey giggled a bit, which was really cute but in a platonic way. "I heard about Tempo being disbanded. I'm sorry to hear that." The Latina smiled and this made the popular girl blush.

"It's okay. Mom gave me a chance to audition here in her company. I heard the leader was excited to meet me." Luz said as she nervously scratches her cheek with her finger. 

"You are pretty famous. You basically have most fans alongside Boscha than the other members. I'm still pretty ticked off that your leader disbanded the group just because he doesn't have many fans. Well, shit man, if you stop being a whiny spoiled mama's boy then people would like you." Zoey responded and both of them started laughing. 

"I wanted to protest since he is the leader but your not wrong with that, Zoey." 

"Where is Boscha anyway?" Zoey asked and before Luz could even answer her, the people here started to scream in excitement and chanting the name "Zero" from afar.

"That answers your question?" The popular girl nods her head and shyly twirls the strand of her hair. "After we finish our auditions, you maybe wanna go to Moonbucks with me? Just the two of us?" Luz began to think about her schedule today and nods her head with a smile on her face.

"Sure thing, Zoey." 

"Ne-Neat!" Zoey nervously laughed and Luz chuckled because of how cute her friend is right now. "You're really cute when you're happy. I've been waiting for the day you would smile. I don't know why but I just want to see you happy." Zoey began to blush and she was screaming on the inside. 

"Hey, love birds!" 

Both of them turned around to see their friend, Boscha Lopez a.k.a Zero from Tempo. Luz and Zoey wanted to shield their eyes because Boscha seems to be wearing expensive clothing just to audition. 

"Really, Boscha? Its just auditions." Zoey stated.

"Don't worry, she wanted to impress her girlfriend," Luz said while pointing at Boscha with a smirk on her face and this made Zoey giggle. 

"NO I'M NOT! I JUST WANT TO LOOK PRESENTABLE!" Boscha protested and soon enough, joined them at the laughing. 

"Damn, Boscha! I wouldn't be surprised when you wear Gucci just to go to a kid's birthday party!" Zoey jokingly said and the trio stopped when they heard the megaphone. 

"The first day of auditions starts now! You all hurry up so we can all go home early!" The three of them smiled and the crowd in front of them started moving. 

"This is it!" Zoey said with excitement. 

"Let's go!" Luz shouted and their audition starts now.


	4. Auditions Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh sisters
> 
> //tw (trigger warning)//  
> // sexual assult//

Amity was watching some of Tempo's MVs on her phone. Her favorite was "Easy" because of how good looking Alpha was in the MV. She definitely liked her face when she was serious. She admitted a long time ago that she was a simp for Alpha and her face turned red when her older siblings were laughing at her.

She's a bit bugged that Emira and Edric were beside her watching the MV with her. Willow was busy watching at the cameras so they'll know what's happening with the auditions. Their boss Eda was instructing the staff on what they're gonna do with the people in the auditions.

Their leader watched in awe as the camera in the MV was focusing on her Idol crush, Alpha. She couldn't wait to meet her and be friends with her... AND MAYBE EVEN MORE!

[Song Used: Stray Kids (스트레이 키즈) - Easy]

**(Jerbo)**

_I make you say wow  
Whatever I do or don't, however, I live  
Look at me now  
I turn things upside down_

**(Alpha/Luz)**

_I make you say wow  
Whether I throw the first punch or bust it all  
Look at me now  
I sweep everything away_

**(Viney)**

_Come and watch me now whenever it may be  
Imma make it look, make it look, look so easy_

**(Zero/Boscha)**

_Come and watch me now wherever I may be  
Everyone will catch off guard it's so easy_

"I'm still shocked at the fact that Alpha and Zero were given an opportunity to audition for OUR GROUP! OUR GROUP!" Edric shouted in excitement and all of them had covered their ears. 

"Calm down, Ed. Owl Lady said that she'll decide who'll end up in our group. Just because they already have the potential, doesn't mean they'll be in our group." Amity responded and Emira looked at her with a smirk on her face.

"Really now? I already know that you want Alpha in the group." Her little sister started to blush and angrily slaps her shoulder. 

"SHUT UP!" 

They all got startled from the sound of the door opening and saw their boss with someone. They immediately got up to greet their boss.

"Greetings, O-Owl lady!" Amity shouted and her face heated from embarrassment. Willow facepalmed towards the action of her childhood friend. 

"Good morning to you too, kid. Anyways, here with me today is the most amazing woman I've ever laid my eyes on!" Eda bragged and Camilia began to blush as she playfully hits her wife's arm. 

"I'm Camilia Noceda-Clawthorne and the co-owner of this company." Amity's jaw dropped and tried to contain her excitement. The woman, who claimed to be their soon to be manager, is Alpha's mom!

Willow took notice of Amity's reaction and stepped forward before she bowed respectfully towards Camilia. 

"We'll be looking forward to being working alongside you, Mrs. Noceda." Willow politely greeted and Camilia bows as well as a sign of respect. _"Gracias."_ Camilia fixes her posture and looks at the members. 

"How're the auditions going along?" She asked.

"It looks good so far. No one is causing a ruckus so everything is peachy!" Edric said with a smile on his face while doing the "ok" sign with his fingers. 

"Owl Lady said that we'll be the one in charge for the auditions and like Ed said, everything is going smoothly." Emira finished. 

"They just need to answer some questions and Gus will be giving them their numbers so they can come back again this afternoon for the actual auditions." Eda fills in the information and Amity now understood why Gus wasn't with them in this room.

"We best get going, Cami. I promised you a tour of this place and Edric will call me when he spots our daughter filling for the auditions." 

"Alright then. _Adios!_ It was nice meeting you all!" Camilia waved goodbye before leaving the room with her wife. 

"I'm glad to see Owl Lady is smiling a lot," Edric noted and everyone was confused. "What do you mean by that?" Asked Amity.

"The day she recruited me along with Emira, I notice how tired and miserable she looks. I don't know why but I'm really happy to see someone had made her life worth living." Her older brother smiled and all of a sudden, they heard screaming from the cameras. 

They immediately checked the cameras and saw that two people were roughhousing. Emira and Willow didn't hesitate to leave the room before they instructed Ed and Amity to stay put in this room.

Amity looks closely at the camera and she all she could feel is anger. Edric locks the door and puts the chair at the door just in case. The leader slams her fist on the table from anger and sits down to take every information she had seen.

"It's Cedric Moris!"

"OH HELL NO! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE AND WHY NOW?!" Edric asked as he watches the cameras with anger on his face.

"I don't know but he is the one causing the racquet! And all I can see is that he's fighting someone... wait... he's fighting two people!" Amity slammed her hand on the desk in anger and points at the camera.

"Hope Owl Lady and Camilia won't have to see this." The leader sighed and starts to rub her temples from frustration.

"This will definitely go in MeTube for sure."

* * *

(Earlier)

"We're finally inside!" Zoey beamed in excitement and wanted to run around to express her happiness. She couldn't wait for her journey as an idol. Until someone pulled her by the ear which really hurt.

"Calm down, blondie! People can hear you and we don't want to drag attention here even if I wanted to!" Boscha said in annoyance and let go of Zoey. 

"You two are the ones who should calm down! My stepmom would catch us misbehaving!" Luz scolded them and her friends had apologized. 

The trio was now inside the building. So many people were falling in line and staves were trying their best to keep the kids inline or not make any scenes in this place. 

Luz and Boscha smiled so happily and couldn't help but cry a little. This was their second chance to be idols again and thanks to Owl Lady, they were free from their manipulating leader.

Zoey, on the other hand, was super stoked to become an idol. She was felt like she was in paradise and determine to be selected. 

Luz pulled out her "The Good Witch Azura 5" book so she could read to kill the time. 

Boscha's phone vibrated from her pocket and pulls it out to see her girlfriend had sent her a good luck text. She smiled underneath the face mask she was wearing to cover her identity. Nothing like a cute message from her cute girlfriend shines bright in her darkest days. She thanked her girlfriend and sent her a kissy face emoji. 

She felt really giddy about one simple text. Boscha loves her girlfriend so much, she would jump in and take a bullet for her. Plus... the girl she had fallen in love with for so long, gave her a chance to prove herself that even bad people can change for the better. She had a shitty past and was willing to change... but that's a story for another time.

Hours feel like days, finally, it was their turn to answer some questions and the staff would give them their numbers for the audition. They went to three separate chairs to be interviewed and hopefully get their numbers early. 

Luz sits down in front of what appears to be a 14-year-old boy... isn't he too young to work in this company? She removed her mask and watch the employee write something in the resume.

"Name, age, hobbies, and why do you want to be an idol please?" The boy politely requested and cleared her throat a little.

"I'm Luz Noceda-Clawthorne and 16 years old. I like to read fantasy books but my favorite is The Good Witch Azura, I like to practice my vocals to improve, dancing is a hobby of mine as well, and I also like to cook. I wanted to be an idol again because I miss making everyone smile and I want to let everyone know that it's alright to be yourself because that's what makes you awesome, ya know?" 

The boy dropped his pen and looks at Luz. He points her and he wanted to say something but no words came out of his mouth. Luz tilted her head a bit before realizing that she had taken off her mask a while ago. This employee must recognize her.

"Yo-You're Alp-"

"Yes, I'm Alpha and former member of Tempo." Luz nervously said and smiled when the boy began to squeal in happiness.

"I-I thought Owl Lady was messing with us but I'm so honored to meet you! By the way, I'm Augustus Porter but please call me Gus. It's my stage name when I start my debut with my group." He held out his hand for a handshake and was in awe when Luz had accepted it.

"Well, I can't wait to meet you and the others once I'm accepted to be a trainee here." 

"You'll like our leader, she really looks up to you. In fact, she's a huge fan! One time, when we were gonna brainstorm for a song in her house, the first thing we saw inside her room is merch of you! She even got Tempo's limited edition album Wonderland! I was super jealous that she could afford it!"

Luz giggled at the thought that she had the number one fan and Gus said that the fan was his leader. She can't wait to meet this girl someday but now she needs to focus on getting in the audition. 

"That's not all! She has a shirt with your signature written on it, a plushie, mug, posters, magazines, photo cards-"

"As much as I love to hear this, I don't want to be rude but is there anything in the interview that I should be answering?" Luz asked. 

"Oh! Actually that's much about it. I'm gonna give your audition number and it's like your ticket to enter this company." Gus picks up the number card and gives it to Luz. As she was about to reach it, a familiar scream had echoed around the building which alerted everyone.

Luz stood up from her seat and saw a man was making Zoey uncomfortable and she could tell that her friend wanted to kick him but was too scared. Boscha didn't hesitate to knee the man's stomach and grabs Zoey.

Zoey tightly held Boscha and was shaking like crazy. This was the first time a man had forced her to come with him. She even thought that he was a staff in Owl Hit! She flinched at a hand that had touched her shoulder but relaxes when a familiar sweet voice had whispered through her ear.

"Zoey, are you alright?" Her friend was clearly not okay and she had to do something. 

The man was wheezing from the pain and slowly stood up from the ground. Luz and Boscha knew who the man was... it was none other than the owner of CM Town, a famous idol company that was located somewhere in California. 

"What are you doing here, Cedric?" Luz asked in a venomous tone in her voice. This was the last human being she wanted to meet. She hated him to death, she didn't like how he treated her mom!

"Couldn't I visit my _mija's_ audition?" He asked with a fake smile on his face.

"I'm not your daughter, not in a million years. I may have your blood inside but it doesn't change how you treated mom! You don't know what she's been through when you were treating her so badly! Good thing Eda-"

"So that bitch had stolen my woman? Figures, no wonder why I saw Camilia's surname had changed." 

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT! YOUR INSIDE HER COMPANY AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND?!" Boscha shouted and Cedric began to laugh like it was damn funny.

"I just wanted to show her a good time! It's hard to score hot women these days-" The last thing he knew, Boscha and Luz's face had interacted with his face.

He growled and starts attacking both of them. The staff was trying their best to break up the fight and hopefully, their boss wouldn't see this. Cedric pulled out what it seems to be a pocket knife and slashes Bocha's forehead and Luz's cheek. 

"BOSCHA! LUZ!" Zoey screamed in fear and runs up to them, only to be pulled by two people, Emira and Willow. 

"Let me go! My friends are in danger-"

"CEDRIC MORIS!" The staffs were paralyzed in fear. They didn't like the sound of that. Now the man had summoned the mama bird.


	5. Auditions Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I'm not saying that SM Town is a bad company. This is just an AU of mine. SM Town has a lot of kpop bands that I really like. NCT, SuperM, Red Velvet, and EXO. I love them. I'm just trying to include the dark side of kpop and I'll accept any feedbacks)
> 
> (Tw // mentions of harassment)

Cedric Moris knew that today will be his funeral. The moment he saw his rival from high school, he knew he was screwed. He also saw his ex-wife beside the Owl Lady. Camila wasn't really thrilled to see him. 

The staffs bowed at their boss before forming a line at the side and bowed as a sign of respect as Eda and Camila were walking towards Cedric. The man was already planning his funeral. He thought that Camila looked cute when she's angry but Eda looked like she was ready to kill him. 

"He-Hey, Ed-Edalyn! Camila! What a-a pleasant surprise-"

"Cut the acting bullshit, Cedric!!" Eda's voice could be heard around the building and the staffs were shaking in fear because of it. They had never seen their boss so angry before. 

"You have the balls to come inside my company and cause a ruckus and attack two future trainees!! You call yourself a man and bragging about you having trouble scoring women just so you can be satisfied. But guess what, no one likes you. FOR FUCK'S SAKE, YOU HARASSED A TEENAGER!" Cedrick gulped nervously and looks away.

"Look me in the eye like a man, Cedrick..." Eda said with a stone-cold tone in her voice and Cedrick was hesitant to do it. 

Owl Lady was tapping her foot, losing her patients, and stomps her left foot which clearly made the man jolted in surprise and looks at Eda. 

"I SAID LOOK ME IN THE EYE LIKE A MAN, DIPSHIT!" Eda shouted and eventually had calmed down when she felt her wife's arm interlock with hers. 

Cedrick got down on his knees and begged like a little boy that was caught misbehaving at school. He looked pathetic and only cared about his reputation. 

"Pl-Please don't tel-tell this to any employee in my company! I'd be jobless!!"

"Oh, I'm not gonna do that," Eda smirked and Cedrick was smiling in happiness. 

"But I think everyone here has other plans." 

Everyone was filming the whole thing right from the start and started murmuring to one other as they post the evidence on social media. Cedrick was paralyzed in fear as he sees the people looking at him in disgust. 

Then, everyone starts yelling towards him and for the first time, Cedrick was scared. Some of them even threw their trash at the man. Eda felt her phone vibrated from her pocket and laughed before she showed it to her Camila. Her wife shakes her head a bit and glared at Cedrick. 

"A simple apology won't save you, Moris. Everyone here has proof and your the number one topic in Outstagram. " Camila said, and everyone will remember the day that CM Town is officially closed and will never be back to business forever.

* * *

The medical staffs were taking care of Luz and Boscha at the sidelines with the help of Camila's guidance. Luz was leaning on her Zoey's right shoulder and both of them were blushing. 

"Yo-You should have just called the cops on him, Luz," Zoey said. "You ended up having a scar on your face."

"Zoey, that idiot had crossed the line and you have no idea how I wanted to do that to him for the longest time." 

"But your scar-"

"Makes me look badass!" Luz smiled and tried to pull off a fierce look before both of them started laughing. 

It died down quickly and both of them nervously made eye contact with one another. These two gay disasters are in love with each other yet they are too dense to realize it

"Zoey?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you kiss me boo boo?" And with that, Zoey had a lesbian panic and Luz was confused.

Boscha perked up at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend coming towards her direction with a worried expression written all over her face. 

She gave her a small smile and was happy when Willow had given her a peck on the cheek before sitting next to her. "Come here often?" Bosha playfully asked and giggled when her girlfriend gave her another peck on the cheek. 

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" She asked as she caresses Boscha's cheek and her girlfriend leaned on her touch.

"It hurts but nothing I can't handle," Boscha said. "I'm going to be fine, cupcake." She kisses her girlfriend's palm and soon gently pulls her in for a hug. 

The couple could do this all day. Just one day in each other's arms. No drama, no dance practice, just the two of them embracing is enough for them. Boscha cupped her girlfriend's cheek and starts pampering her with kisses around her face. Willow began to giggle and lets her girlfriend shower her with affection. 

"Get a room!" Zoey interrupted the couple and started laughing alongside Luz as Boscha was glaring at her friends. Willow chuckled and pecks Boscha's cheek before nuzzling her neck for affection.


End file.
